Prueba de embarazo
by Candus98
Summary: Comportamientos extraños pueden llegar a malos entendidos, y los resentimientos pueden salir a la luz ocasionando discusiones de los cuales tienen dos posibles finales la tragedia o continuar, no preguntes ¿Cómo? sino disfrútalo.


Si usted la viera diría que esta mujer está desesperada o al menos ansiosa por llegar a su destino. Su nombre es Sonoda Umi una mujer de veinticinco años, que vive en una de las muchas residencias de Tokio, ella ahora se encuentra enfrente de su departamento y empieza a buscar entre su llavero la llave correcta para poder abrir la puerta.

-Honoka! Olvídate del baño o de la cena hoy realmente te necesito.

No hay ninguna respuesta o algún recibimiento de brazos junto con un apasionado beso, más bien este lugar se siente solitario, hasta que otra mujer sale de la habitación que pertenece a la del baño.

-¿Sucede algo Honoka?

-Umi necesito que esperes en la sala ahorita traigo el té.

Ahora la temperatura ha descendido, la lujuria que había en sus venas ha desaparecido, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Acaso piensa terminarla, no, eso es imposible llevan dos años de casadas pero para eso existen los divorcios, y si es así, ¿por qué?, podría ser que ya no era atractiva, imposible ella es muy hermosa (esto es ser optimista), tal vez le ha llamado la atención su jefa conocida como Kira Tsubasa, ella realmente se le está ofreciendo a Honoka, pero como Honoka es tan densa no se ha dado cuenta de esos "atentos" detalles que tiene su patrona hacia ella, como por ejemplo, que la venga a traer casi todos los días hasta la puerta de su casa o los pequeños regalos sorpresa. Bueno ese no es el caso si se divorcian Honoka puede andar con quien quiera, incluso con la ofrecida de su jefa.

Qué triste bien te dijeron tus padres que no te casaras por bienes mancomunados, el que escucha consejo llega a viejo, ahora todo lo que has obtenido se dividirá en dos, todo tu esfuerzo, las noche en vela, admítelo tu ganas más que ella, aunque, esa no será otra razón por la que ella quiera separarse. Desde la infancia conoces a Honoka has vivido agradables momentos, siempre con ella la primera vez, como, esos terribles dolores de pansa conocidos como "mariposas en el estómago", la inolvidable primera tomada de manos o mejor a un el primer beso (también la primera vez aunque fue algo torpe y no se debe hacer en la cocina, _**repito no se debe tener sexo en la cocina donde el padre de tu novia prepara los dulces japoneses que luego va a vender**_). Si realmente esa debe ser la razón, la vida se ha vuelto monótona para Honoka, ella es una chica de aventura y tú ahora la has hecho caer en la rutina tal vez deberían invertir los papeles, buscar algún libro sexual o salir los sábados claro a sitios variados y tomar riesgos. Deberías de llamar a Kotori, ella siempre ha sido un buen diseñador con mente pervertida, de seguro, si se lo pides ella te diseñara un traje erótico que encienda la llama apagada en su relación y así….

-Umi Umi Umiiiii!

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo.

Se escucha un suspiro, error, ahorita no se debe hablar de trabajo.

-Bien, te vez algo nerviosa ¿estás bien?

-Por supuesto que sí, más bien tú eres la ¡rara! qué crees que haces con ese porte de seriedad.

-Umi esto es serio así que necesito que te calm….

-Repito yo estoy bien, tú ya no eres la misma de antes.

-No te entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?

-Desde hace dos semanas te has comportado extraña, solo estás enojada, incluso hace tres días vomitaste la comida que te prepare.

-Y no has pensado que puedo estar enferma

Eso es un punto de vista lógico, pero, ella nunca hace uso de su lógica.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué? Umi estas actuando de forma dramática. Parece que la que está embarazada eres tú y no yo.

_**PROCESANDO…¿QUÉ?!**_

-¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste vas a ser mamá.

Esta chica te va a ocasionar un paro cardiaco, un bebé, ella está hablando de un bebé. Ella ha sacado algo, como por arte de magia, es una prueba de embarazo y de la otra "manga" tiene una caja que dice dos franjas indican un resultado positivo y al mostrar únicamente una significa que no existe embarazo, miras el artefacto, mares y centellas, _**DOS FLANJAS.**_

-Umi sé que esto es repentino para ti pero es algo que las dos hicimos y debemos hacernos responsables.

-Pe… perooo ¿Cómo?!

-No lose y no me importa. Desde el primer día supe que estaba embarazada, esta prueba es solo la confirmación. Me siento contentan de tener algo aquí, algo de las dos aunque también es raro y tengo miedo.

Ustedes dos se miran a los ojos, no hay pensamientos, solo esa mirada que está penetrando en ti, esperando una respuesta. No hay forma que te creas esto, pero esos ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Recuerda si sigues adelante no hay vuelta de hoja. Así que la sometes con un beso no duradero para decirle

-Estamos juntas en esto. Te amo.

-También te amo.

Nueve meses esto es peor que una película de terror, algo bueno Honoka renuncio a su trabajo, aun así, las responsabilidades crecen y no debe haber un futuro incierto, conociéndote los ahorros irán a la universidad de tu hijo.

-Umi~chan! Levante.

-Eh?

-Tengo hambre

Que es esto de levantarte a las tres de la mañana por un pastel de fresa, ahora debes de recorrer media ciudad en busca de un postre, apuesto que ninguna tienda está abierta, y si, solo quiere algo dulce puedes ir a la tienda Kousaka y pedir que te vendan algunos dulces japoneses pero después de ese día ya no te atreves a mirar a los ojos al propietario de esa tienda, mejor a seguir buscando.

Esto es uno de los acontecimientos que se puede considerar razonable, sin mencionar, la vez que le presentaste a tu jefa Ayase y Honoka casi la vomita encima, por favor, le vomito encima, lo bueno es que su esposa Nozomi se divirtió con ese suceso por tanto la señora Ayase se le tiño la cara de rojo de vergüenza y no de enojo.

Pero como todo, tarde o temprano siempre llega. Hoy estabas más que nerviosa, todo estaba en el carro menos la mujer que iba a tener el bebé y aun así arrancaste, después de una llamada a tu celular, claro que regresaste a tu lugar de partida.

Ahora te encuentras en la sala de espera no sabes cuento tiempo ha pasado pero volteas y te das cuenta que una vieja amiga te sonríe, quien diría que esta chica pelirroja recibiría a tu primogénito, alguna vez escuchaste que ella iba a ser doctor entonces era ¿obvio?

-Felicidades señora Sonoda-san ha tenido una linda bebé en perfectas condiciones.

-Gracias doctora Nishikino o mejor Maki.

-No hay de que, esto es increíble nunca imagine que ustedes dos iban a tener una hija. Y piensas hacer la prueba de paternidad.

-No, me dejaré de preguntar cómo y mejor voy a disfrutarlo falta un gran camino que recorrer. Sabes, no entiendo, siento que mi vida ha sido construida por alguien con la capacidad de manipular todo a mí alrededor.

-Te comprendo, esta mañana fui recibida por una niña de cuatro años que no me dejaba de llamar mamá y me repetía "desayuna conmigo y mamá Nico".

Comportamientos extraños pueden llegar a malos entendidos, y los resentimientos pueden salir a la luz ocasionando discusiones de los cuales tienen dos posibles finales la tragedia o continuar, no preguntes ¿Cómo? sino disfrútalo.


End file.
